Don't Be Jealous
by manic-munchkin15
Summary: A quick little one-shot based on Castle's quote in Suicide Squeeze: "Don't be jealous. He still loves you." Tiny spoilers for those who haven't seen the episode yet, but nothing major. Ryan/Esposito slight fluff


A/N: I heard this quote and I couldn't resist…that and the phone conversation always seemed a little suspicious to me ;) This is my first Castle fic…and my first slash too, so I'd love to hear what you guys think of it :D

Remember, be nice, but not too nice (I'm a big girl, I can take a bit of critiquing ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Castle or any of the characters (dang! :P and I had so many [evil]plans for them ;) lol)

**Don't Be Jealous**

Javier Esposito watched as his partner, Kevin Ryan, spoke to his "girlfriend" on the phone.

"Some guys are just pathetic." he commented, playing along with the scene Ryan had started.

"Don't be jealous," Castle said. "He still loves you." He clapped a hand on Esposito's shoulder, only to quickly remove it when he saw the look on the other man's face.

----

Several hours later and most of the people in the precinct had gone home, with the exception of our dynamic quartet. Esposito was double-checking for any communications between Vega and this "Lara" girl, just as fruitless a search as the first time, when he noticed Ryan get up from his desk and head towards the break room. With a quick glance around to check that Beckett was still immersed in her own work and that Castle wasn't back from the "little writer's room" yet, he stood and followed Ryan into the break room.

----

Ryan was topping up his coffee when Esposito suddenly appeared beside him, making him jump in surprise.

"Jeeze man, I really wish you'd st-"

"Do you think Castle knows?" Esposito interrupted.

"What?"

"Do you think he knows? About us, I mean?"

"Why? Did he say something?" Ryan asked in concern.

"When you were on the phone earlier, I said that some guys are just pathetic, playing along with you, and Castle told me that I shouldn't be jealous, that you still love me." Ryan was silent for a moment.

"Well...considering the situation and the fact that it's Castle, I'd say it was a joke. I don't think he knows." Esposito sighed heavily, hands coming up to hold his head. Double-checking that they were still alone, Ryan wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Maybe we should tell them," he said. "It's getting harder and harder to hide."

"I know, I know." Esposito said from behind his hands. "I just don't know if we're ready for the scrutiny. I mean, I don't think Beckett, Castle, or even the Captain will really care, but some people around here aren't so open-minded and they might kick up even more of a fuss because we're partners." His hands came down to rest on Ryan's hips, thumbs hooking through the belt loops.

"Besides," he continued, now smiling. "I kinda like keeping you a secret, cause I get to keep you all to myself."

"Easy for you to say." Ryan pouted. "You don't have to pretend to have a loving girlfriend." Esposito chuckled quietly.

"You're cute when you pout." He commented, making Ryan blush.

"Shut up." was his witty reply. Esposito chuckled again and Ryan couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"Y'know," Ryan said after a moment of silence. "Castle may have been joking, but he did get one thing right."

"What?" Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips to Esposito's.

"Love you Javier."

"Love you too Kevin." He replied, leaning in to capture Ryan's lips again.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of brown eyes, sparkling happily, spied on them from the doorway and before the duo could notice them, the owner of the eyes slipped away.

----

Beckett was sitting at her desk, with Castle in his chair next to her, when Ryan and Esposito returned to their respective desks. Suddenly she felt a nagging sensation in the back of her mind -a sensation she had aptly nicknamed her "Castle-is-about-to-say-something-stupid-that-will-most-likely-have-consequences sense", or just "Castle sense" for short- and covered Castle's mouth with her hand. When he looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion, Beckett leaned in next to his ear.

"They'll tell us when they're ready."

Sitting back, she removed her hand from Castle's mouth. He looked more confused than before, but didn't say a word -a miracle in and of itself.

**THE END**

A/N: So? How was it?? Don't forget to click that little speech bubble and R&R!! :3


End file.
